xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Michael Clark
Welcome Hi, welcome to Xenoblade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bitter Kiwi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 17:59, September 15, 2011 Where are you up to? I'll admit, I have only just completed the initial events at Prison Island. Michael Clark 10:07, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, cause I'm up to the Bionis Interior Second Time. Awesome, i better try to catch up then. Michael Clark 10:06, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I'm going to talk to Lisa about banning the anonyous member you linked to. As well as perhaps privatising the edition of wiki material to those who are at least registered with the Wikia community itself. This would deter at least 99% of would-be idiots who would otherwise vandalise the wiki. Especially seeing as the wiki is not rolled back fast enough to prevent the vandalism (if prevalent enough) becoming public. On top of this, those who register to edit the wiki are most likely in any sense people who love the game as much as us and want to contribute to the Wiki positively rather than negatively. Requiring members to register (which only takes a second if you link your facebook account) isn't a big deal anyway and would help preserve the wiki. Thanks a lot for your support and nice sharp eyes there. Also nice to see a fellow Aussie taking such an interest in the game. LeijonaSisu 18:27, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I contacted Kelly (the admin of this blog) in asking her to appoint you as an Admin. I also mentioned a bunch of work you have done here on the wiki. Fingers crossed you get the part, though it's got your name all over it. In the end it will just allow you to further your duties. Thanks for your interest. No worries about the edits and such. I started off on the OGame wiki before I came here. Looks like you may have gotten your wish. :) That was quick! LeijonaSisu 19:13, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the message. I have been editing lots of pages but only just got and email on Wikia. Admin I've given you administrator rights. I recommend reading the Wikia administrator policy before doing anything, but you can now delete pages and block users who vandalize or break Wikia policy (like harassment). Usually, my fellow editors and I use three warnings for vandals; warning one is just a warning, warning two is a temporary block, and warning three is a permanent ban. You can, however, permanently block users without warning if the situation calls for it; say if someone empties numerous pages or renames them just because they feel like trolling. Otherwise, enjoy! —''LisaGarland'' ❤ 19:19, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Damn man, slow down, otherwise there won't be anything left to do for the rest of us ;P Maybe I should stop editing every page that comes to my attention and focus on something like quests or completing the list of unique monsters. Michael Clark 16:17, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi, how do i make a page redirect to another page? i think it would be helpful if the page homs redireced to the page hom and the page dixon to the page dickson. ty Melissa Hong 16:36, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you~ Melissa Hong 16:46, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks... Trying to help the wiki as much as I can in the little I have out of the game. :) Hello Hi, I was wondering if you could point me to some guidelines concerning the policy of this wiki in terms of spoilers (and writing style in general, like what point of view is preferred). I will almost certainly not be a heavy contributor here, since although I do love the game, I am also working on another game wiki that needs me far more (the 999 wiki, which has only three truly active contributors at the moment), but I do intend whatever little I contribute here to be of some quality. Groupoid 01:05, October 10, 2011 (UTC)Groupoid Transcripts Hello. I was wondering if we could do a set of transcript pages, like in the Call of Duty Wiki's Transcript Pages. Is that fine? Thanks. -017Bluefield 00:42, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Fixing the oops I'm still getting used to this all and kind of made mistake. Or failed to see someone else's mistake. Well not my fault that someone mistypes on character in the game. So I seached and no Miqol found (since I was on spree of creating Machine characters info) and then I made the page and now I realised that there was one, but the name was wrong (It was spelled Migol). That one is better than what I created but I cannot remove my creation and cannot rename the better one, since one already exists. Can you do something about it? Duckywucky 11:04, November 26, 2011 (UTC) New page layout Hello. I'm just wondering if I can apply the new template I used on the Shulk page to all neccessary pages. I believe it improves layout so the pages aren't so long and if someone is looking for a certain thing, the topics up top can easily direct them. I will only continue with an admin's approval becuase it is a big remodel. btw, I won't go screwing everthing up :P I have experience with Wikia. Plexioth- xD 05:32, December 12, 2011 (UTC) no longer on break i guess this means i'm kinda back, but it'll take some time to adjust again and get deep into it all. Off-site affiliation request? Hi, really love the wiki, I've found it very useful :D I started a roleplay forum based on Xenoblade and have been having trouble finding other fans of the game, so I was wondering if we could set up some kind of affiliation? (I must admit that I don't know wiki etiquette very well, so if this is inappropriate I apologise ^^;) If you're cool with it I'll post a link in reply, didn't want to spam my site all over if you don't want me to XD Thanks for taking the time to read this, and again I apologise if this is a silly request. 23:22, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Copper